24fandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Burke
Bellingham, Washington, USA | role = Gary Matheson}} :"It was dark and dripping with stuff that you love to just get your teeth into as an actor." :— Billy Burke on his role on 24 Billy Burke played Gary Matheson during Season 2 of 24. Biography Billy Burke began singing at age nine, and joined a band at age fifteen. He continued to work with bands and study/performing drama at Western Washington University. He performed in Seattle at the Annex Theater, New City Festival, and the A.H.A. Theater. Burke made his feature film debut in the independent film Daredreamer, and then moved to Los Angeles to pursue a career in singing and acting. He has since appeared in such films as Gone in the Night (with Kevin Dillon), The Ultimate Lie and Forfeit (both with Gregory Itzin), Marshal Law (with Channon Roe), Mafia! (with Marisol Nichols), Without Limits (with Dean Norris), Dill Scallion (with Kevin Fry), The Independent (with Janeane Garofalo), Along Came a Spider (with Michael Wincott and Ravil Isyanov), Final Jeopardy (with Colm Feore), Flashpoint (with DB Woodside and Skye McCole Bartusiak), Something More (again with DB Woodside), Ladder 49 (with Tim Guinee), Backyards & Bullets (with Cas Anvar, John Lacy, Enuka Okuma, and Lou Diamond Phillips), and The Grift (with Misha Collins). In 2007, Burke had a starring role in the film Fracture (with Xander Berkeley, Bob Gunton, Gonzalo Menendez, Michael Khmurov, Yorgo Constantine, and Alla Korot). He is known internationally for his portrayal of Charlie Swan, Bella's father and the ex-husband of Sarah Clarke's character, in the Twilight film series. Burke appeared in all five films, which also featured Ned Bellamy, Matt Bushell, Rami Malek, Angela Sarafyan, and Jose Zuniga. Burke has also made guest appearances on such television shows as Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (with Alexander Siddig), Party of Five (with Geoff Pierson), VR.5 (with Will Patton), Gilmore Girls, Karen Sisco (with Kevin Dillon), Monk (with Vic Chao), Fringe (with John Noble), and Wonderland (with Michelle Forbes and Leland Orser). He was the lead star on NBC's post-apocalyptic show Revolution (with Kim Raver, Annie Wersching, Conor O'Farrell, Colm Feore, Leslie Hope and Glenn Morshower). Role on 24 with Sarah Wynter.]] Burke played the character of Gary Matheson during Season 2 of 24. He said in an interview for AV Club that he hadn't seen the show before auditioning, but decided to watch a few episodes to get "the tone of the show". After they gave him the role, Burke praised the character and the plot describing it as "dark and dripping with stuff that you love to just get your teeth into as an actor." He appeared in a total of 7 episodes, and was credited as a guest star. 24 credits *Season 2 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Breaking In (2018) * Lights Out (2016) * Angels in Stardust (2014) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (2011) * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) * Twilight (2008) * Ladder 49 (2004) * Along Came a Spider (2001) * Komodo (1999) * Daredreamer (1990) Television appearances * FBI (2018) * Major Crimes (2015-2018) * Revolution (2012-2014) * Rizzoli & Isles (2010-2012) * My Boys (2008-2009) * Gilmore Girls (2003) * Wonderland (2000) Background information and notes *Billy Burke played in the movie Along Came a Spider, in which the girl that he kidnaps is named Megan. *Burke's character in Revolution shares the same last name as his character in 24 (Matheson). References External links * Official website * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Guest stars